Dusk
by A Nyan Cat
Summary: U.A High and True Cross Academy have made many possibilities come true. But as a student, who cares about that? Drama, love, and a whole bunch of stuff are on the minds of the young heroes and exorcists. Especially Rin's. As he daydreams in class as usual, it is a certain girl that occupies his mind with every moment, he wonders if he can be a part of Yayorozu's world too...
1. Chapter 1

"Amazing...!"

"Dude I love this place!"

"You can see the academy from here!"

"You guys better not slow me down!"

"Oh relax…"

"The girl uniforms are much skimpier here…!"

"Ew! Yuck- you're drooling again!"

"You alright?"

Momo snapped out of her trance. The white noise of her chattering classmates placed the conditions for a hypnosis, and she lulled herself into a dark spell. Ochako hovered over her from her seat with a rather bright smile but stumbled back down when the bus came to a stop.

"We're here." Aizawa said, and the excitement sent goosebumps throughout everyone's skin.

Class 1-A of U.A High stepped off Bus #1 with their spirits high. Rumbling could be heard in the far distance, but it was hard to distinguish just what it was exactly from the lively bustling of True Cross Campus Town.

"Wooooohhoooo~!" A feline-like demon descended from the skies with grace, and as the debris cleared, a boy appeared atop its head to greet his friends.

"Yo!" said Rin Okumura, fanged teeth smirking with demonic brilliance.

"Rin!" The class couldn't contain their excitement any longer, some swarming him and his familiar Kuro as he leapt to the floor. An exchanged of bumped fists for the men, while the girls were embraced in dreamy warm hugs.

"There you are!" Momo burned in the face as she was the last but certainly not the least to be greeted, her friends either giggling or jeering in jealousy as it was clear she received a lot more affection. "Hey teach! You haven't changed at all." "And neither have you Rin. I hope you're keeping up with your studies." Rin's bright demeanor was only evidence that every day received only 100%. "Tsk! You know it!" He clenched his fist in determination, and Aizawa couldn't help but smile, glad to know there were faces just like that of his class in this world as well.

_This, of course, wasn't their first encounter. Their worlds were brought together through another one of Mephisto Pheles' odd 'experiments', discovering a distant land parallel to their own. Since establishing cooperation between in Hero Association and the True Cross Order, collaboration between their prestigious schools was without saying. And of course, what school better to choose than U.A High?_

_However, as well acquainted as everyone was, there was still…_

"Hurry it up already!" Izumo Kamiki shouted from the window of Bus #2, pulling into the next bus stop. Then, she was met by a pair of similar scarlet eyes- no! They locked onto each other, sensing one another's aura as if it were fate…

"WHY IS HE/SHE HERE!?" Two dogs barking in unison, and it wasn't her fox spirits.

Izumo and Bakugo were...a 'prime example' of the many things gone wrong with this collaboration. The two hated each other for a plethora of reasons, and there were other stalemates and mismatches among the students of U.A and the students of True Cross.

"Aw crap…" Rin's ears sank like a sad puppy.

"Rin, what the hell? You were supposed to, like, be here already?" There wasn't anyone in the world who could've possibly had the capacity for Izumo's sass- well, aside from Renzo. "Ugh, god, you cannot be trusted with the integrity of our school…!"

"I was on time! Er, kinda…"

"You flew through town on Kuro like a maniac! Poor thing…"

"Hey, why is he not in trouble too!?" The familiar reverted to his cute, much smaller form, yet proceeded to whine and scratch at Rin's head with furr-rousity for attempting to throw him under the bus.

"Because he's cute!" The tamer shouted. "Just get on the bus already, bone head!" Izumo disappeared through the window as she took her seat, and Class 1-A filed onto the bus that would start this adventure off with a bang.

* * *

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought Mephisto had everyone do inspections." Rin badgered the foxlike girl across from his aisle. "Yeah, then Mr. Okumura thought you might screw everything up so here I am. And if you thought you were the only one getting out of that god-awful assignment, you're sadly mistaken." It wasn't like she wanted to be around him or anything…

"Ohhh~, I see, heheh…!" Gleaming eyes of mischief, a devilish smirk with an ounce of 'hot'. "You're following the master in his footsteps, aren't cha?" "Tch! Don't be ridiculous!" Izumo folded her arms with a slight pink in her cheeks. But the ongoing farce the two True Cross students usually shared was interrupted by a lone sigh, subtle yet concerning for the boy next to the culprit.

"You've been quiet this whole time. What's up?" Rin's joyous voice at least got a reaction from Yaoyorozu, more than everyone else had managed to accomplish. But all she did was shake her head to reassure, continuing to gaze out the window. Okumura frowned, trying to think of some way to cheer her up- meanwhile Izumo "Hmph!"'d in anger and with a pigment of pink of her own, charting the childish action off as no more than pitiful attention-seeking.

Momo felt a nudge in her arm and looked over to the demon boy who was growing annoying. But she couldn't help but be surprised at his persistence: he held a simple piece of paper (he didn't know how to tear paper out a notebook by the looks of it) with crosses through it, awful lines for a heart-warming game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Yaoyorozu laughed, covering her mouth as Rin pouted like a cute child, and the two played their game until they reached school grounds.

"Move it." Izumo was the first to step off the bus, shoving Bakugo out of the way who sparked and was about to blow had it not been for his red-haired pal. _"Tsk! This is so stupid!" _The bus ride was filled with sugar, spice, and everything else Izumo hated as those two morons played children's games.

"Everything in order Kamiki?" Aizawa approached, and the Tamer fixed her face rather quickly before clearly her throat. "Er, yes! My apologies sir…"

"Hm, loosen up." Shouta tapped her shoulder while walking past her. Izumo was a practical student and had her wits about her; it was a shame someone of her talent wasn't at U.A. "Something's come up, I've got to go meet with Yukio and Mr. Pheles, so I'm putting you, Iida, and Yaoyorozu in charge until I get back. I trust you can see everyone to the classroom." Of course, not like her day couldn't get any worse, right? But Izumo was terrific at hiding her emotions, a prodigious demeanor presenting itself. "Yes sir, leave it to me." With that Aizawa was off, leaving the rest of the students to cross the famed bridge to True Cross Academy.

* * *

"We're back!" Rin burst through the door with a grin, but if he thought charm would get himself out of this one, he could tell that to his friends he left to rot.

"OKUMURA!" Ryuji leapt out of his seat, balling Rin's shirt in his hands as fire brimmed in his eyes. "'Oh don't worry Mephisto, leave it to me!'. I gotta hand it to ya Rin, you pulled a fast one on us again! But if you've got some nerve…!" Suguro halted his assault, seeing as Class 1-A poured into the classroom.

"He-hey! Bakugo!" He'd forgotten all about his threats moments ago, dropping Rin and greeting his friend. "Thought you'd be too chicken to come back."

"Don't be an idiot." Katsuki smirked while mashing his fist into his, Ryuji being of the few he deemed 'worthy'.

"Shiemi!" Mina couldn't contain her excitement when she got here, but nearly exploded and leapt to her Tamer friend who was startled by the affectionate action. Nevertheless, Moriyama was happy to see the alien.

"There she is- Midoriya, Koneko. Heheh…" Renzo Shima had a twinkle in his eye, licking his fingers and slicking his eyebrows in style. "Watch me." He rose from his seat with grace, and walked with funk up to-

"My fair princes-!"

"Get...away...from me…" Wasting no time, Jiro mushed the pink-haired exwire smack in the face, getting shivers down her spine at all the failed moves he's tried to pull on her, along with the rest of her friends.

"Where is she…!" Mineta prowled on the hunting grounds, eyes scanning all directions. "Where's my Snake Queen!?" "I'm telling you Mineta, you do not want Shura as your-" Rin was instantly cut off as the words 'you do not want Shura' spilled from his lips. The grape-headed pervert vowed from the moment he laid eyes on that women, that she'd be his.

During all the commotion, a strange object fluttered through the windows. It was a letter, flapping around on bat wings (what was it with this school?). "Oh, I'll get it." Rin walked over an snatched the creature from the sky, which disappeared with a *poof* as he removed the letter. "It's one of Mephisto's thingies. It says…huh. Class is canceled."

"That doesn't sound right, give it here!" Ryuji took the note from the moron who could barely read to begin with, but was shocked to see that Okumura was right for once. "No freakin' way, he wasn't kidding…"

"I told you!" Rin exclaimed, trying to redeem himself.

"Shut it idiot!"

"Okay…" He sank back and sadly took a seat.

**_"'Dear Students,_**

**_I want to start off by thanking the exwires of True Cross Academy for their service this morning. The work was, as expected, exemplary. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that is as_**

**_far activity for today will go; urgent business Principal Nezu and I must attend to,_**

**_along with the other professors. Do see yourselves to the dormitories, and it is_**

**_with my greatest pleasure to once again welcome the students of U.A High with open_**

**_arms._**

**_Ta-ta!_**

**_Mephisto Pheles'... "_**

"That doesn't seem right…" Ochako held onto her skepticism. "I mean, Mr. Aizawa was pretty clear on classes starting today."

"Yeah, so was Yukio…" Rin clenched his blade with concern in his voice, gritting his teeth. Something was up. And he was going to get to the bottom of it…

"Welp! Can't be helped!"

...or not.

"Rin, what if something bad's happened!? What about Yuki!?" Shiemi's worries were brushed to the side like everyone else's. "Oh relax Shiemi. I mean, come on: when has anything bad happened around here?"

"Is...is he serious?" Konekomaru grew concerned for Rin's health sometimes...

Meanwhile, Izumo couldn't shake the knot in her stomach, pacing outside of the classroom. 'Urgent business'? Why was this being flung around by first Mr. Aizawa, and now the principal? Like honestly, who says that casually? 'Urgent business', and the principal? Pfft, please.

But what she couldn't make sense of was, if Mr. Aizawa had to go meet with Mr. Okumura and the others, then where did he go off too? It's not like he crossed the bridge with them, and she doubted he was the type who had to go grab a bite first. For such a sudden urgency, he was pretty quick to assign leadership. Not to mention, exercises were stated to begin today, pretty strictly at that.

"Ah, Kamiki. We'd been looking for you." Iida and Yaoyorozu approached. They noted that she looked on edge, but they weren't much different themselves. "Seems strange, doesn't it? Your principal doesn't seem like the type to not account for wrenches in his plans."

"We should have everyone move their things to the dorms-" But Momo was cut off by 'urgent business' of Izumo's own. Why did this girl keep getting in her way, Kamiki thought. "Yeah, well, you guys go do that. Everything's just how it was before. I have to, uh, go take care of something so I'll meet you guys there."

By the time Iida shouted Izumo's name, the tamer had been down the hall and out of sight. He went on about how out of character that was for a girl of her stature, but Momo couldn't help but be overtaken by her sadness again.

She didn't blame Izumo for taking off like that. How could she? It wasn't like Momo forgot either…

_"He's been through enough already...!" Izumo held Rin's head ever-tighter in her lap, then bared fangs of her own at the groveling girl. "The last thing he needs is someone who can't look past what he is!"_

Yaoyorozu would never forget that day…

_It was their first assignment…_

_Just expelling some low-level demons at a monastery, they said. From what the students of U.A had learned, low-level demons were of no major threat; they'd seen worse._

_So how was it that she found herself with a rolled ankle, her back against the wall with a demon, large and ugly, creeping ever closer while drooling at the thought of her figure?_

_"He's been through enough already...!" Izumo held Rin's head ever-tighter in her lap, then beared fangs of her own at the groveling girl. "The last thing he needs is someone who can't appreciate him!"_

Yaoyorozu would never forget that day...


	2. Chapter 2

"Woooh~!" Mina threw her hands up in the air, liquid spilling from the can she held so loosely. She fell in the lap of a blonde who pleaded she get off of them, but Uraraka was in her happy place. "I... feel...incredible. Like, I can't tell you, like...dance with me. Please, dance with me..." Muffled words fell into the neck of her victim.

"GET! THE HELL! OFF OF ME!" Bakugo barked, but was far too intoxicated himself to do anything about it.

"I can't believe Shura gave us drinks on accident again…!" Rin held onto the wall to stand up straight, before he fell prey to the dorm livelihood and joined the festivities.

_Earlier…_

_"Go nuts." - Shura_

_"No way, Ms. Kurigakure's giving us drinks again! She's crazy!" Ryuji exclaimed, going through the large bag of canned goodness._

_"Honestly, she can be so careless sometimes. She probably mixed up our beverages with hers again- let's just-" Izumo, smart, suggested. However, Rin pushed her hand down with his own, and Kamiki knew those eyes better than anyone. Unfortunately._

_"Well, let's think about this for a sec…" Rin was dripping with sweat, and with good reason._

_"Are you out of your mind!?" Kamiki snapped. "We can't drink these! You moron!"_

_"Speak for yourself ass hat." Bakugo reached into the bag and pulled out the first can, unaware of the chain reaction this would case._

_"I'm totally gettin' in on this- right here!" Katsuki tossed Renzo a can of his own. "Shima! What are you-!" "Koneko, my man...loosen up, would ya? Look you guys, how many times are we gonna get this chance?" Renzo's sweet talk was seeping in, even Jiro considering her options. "We're gonna be full-fledged exorcists, and you guys're gonna be full-fledged heroes. We're not gonna have the time to hang out like this, so…" Renzo ended his speech by clinking his can with Bakugo's, before the crisp opening of the drinks filled the air._

_"Wait!" Mina ran over and got a drink of her own, being left out of shenanigans her biggest fear. "Mina!?" Yaoyorozu couldn't say she was most surprised though. Meanwhile, Rin and Ryuji dug through the bag for theirs. "He has a point you guys...oh! Don't look at me like that!"_

_Pretty soon, people were slowly trickling to the dark side, switching factions and grabbing their drinks._

_"Don't be a nerd…" _

_Midoriya turned around, and was astonished. Bakugo extended his arms, but would look the other way as he handed Izuku a drink of his own. Whatever doubts he was having, just had to be snuffed out, as even Midoriya knew that this would surely never happen again. Katsuki felt the can leave his hand, and as Renzo proposed a toast, the boys looked at each other for a moment. "Tch! Ridiculous…" But Bakugo's smirk spread to Izuku's face as well, before the two took the drinks down the hatch like everyone else…_

"Deku! Wait, hold on…" Bakugo paused his dancing with the brown-haired girl (he had surely gone off the deep end and taken one-too-many-drinks) and wobbled over to Izuku while laughing at god-knows what. "Deku!" Midoriya was startled as Bakugo wrapped his arm behind his neck, leaning on him as though they were pals.

"K-Kacchan? Are you…"

"Tell me this wasn't a good idea! Go ahead, I wanna hear ya tell ME, THIS, wasn't a good idea…" How drunk was he? Midoriya couldn't help but exert a laugh full of nerves as he'd never seen this side of Bakugo.

"Listen…" Katsuki spoke in such a low volume, Izuku had to give him his ear- literally. "Ya listenin'?"

"Yeah…?"

"Alright, listen…" Katsuki parted his lips as though he were going to entrust Deku with the secret of life.

"...you're the man." Bakugo said before wheezing hysterically, patting poor Izuku on the back while holding him for support, still dying of laughter.

"Alright Kacchan…" Midoriya laughed along while slowly exiting the awkward exchange, Bakugo muttering something about going Plus Ultra! before returning to his company. Izuku took a breather outside, his happiness couldn't be contained as he smiled at the moon. Renzo's words rang in his head: would this be the last time everyone saw each other? Surely there'd be more adventures, right?

* * *

Momo hoped so as well, but wandered around gazed at the stars on the balcony on the dorm with something greater on her mind. Or rather, someone.

"Yo."

Rin's voice would always sing to her heart, but she knew in her mind that such a sincere person was wasting his efforts on her. "Rin-"

"Yaoyorozu." Normally, Rin couldn't stand being close to girl- let alone a girl as unbelievably attractive as Yaoyorozu- without burning to a heat hotter than his flames. But Okumura could embrace Momo in his arms without giddish thoughts swarming his mind, because she was more than that.

She was just...someone who he hadn't introduced to his world. That's all.

But she wasn't the same, the creator swelling in heat, afraid of even running her hands across his back.

Rin released Momo, holding her at arm's length with an angry look. "Stop being such a downer." "P-pardon?" She was confused by his simplicity, but she wasn't completely surprised. "I told you to drop that stuff. That was a long time ago, who cares if-" Enough. She couldn't hear anymore, shifting away from his hold before folding her arms, gripping her elbows while angry with not only herself for her actions 'a long time ago', but with Rin for thinking how easy this was to just forget.

"Yeah, you might feel that way Rin...but…I-I can't even look at you without…" Momo couldn't find the words, and didn't have the energy to create them. Rin just sighed, however, resting his arms in the balcony, letting the wind brush against his face. "I told you about when everyone found out I was Satan's son, right?" "Like one hundred times...because I used to always ask over lunch."

"You used to have some stupid twinkle in your eyes." Rin laughed, Yaoyorozu joining him at the balcony's edge to defend herself. "Because you would always exaggerate the ending even more than the last time you told it." Okumura agreed of his sly ways, and the two would rejoice in heartfelt laughter for a precious moment. Rin scoffed, looking up at Momo who couldn't return his gaze without succumbing to a genuine blush; the type of fluster that made your heart ache as it stopped for a moment. She found herself lost in the sea of his blue orbs, which flickered with faint heavenly fire.

"You're the first person who took interest in me for who I am. And I mean genuine interests- I can't tell you how many people are on my ass about this." Blue flames flickered as he opened his palm, and Yaoyorozu, amazed as usual, ran her fingers through the lick of fire. "I just think that it's incredible. I mean, your powers and all- I mean, well…" She stopped herself, and now it was Rin's turn to shutter as the smoothest fingers locked with his, and his flames danced around the joined hands. "...you're incredible."

He was at a loss for words, sweating while he lost himself in her eyes. Her warmth. Her…

"Really…?" Rin's eyes grew low.

"Mhm…" Yaoyorozu licked her lips cutely.

Maybe the alcohol was getting to them, maybe they weren't really so concerned with each other's lips as it appeared. But Yaoyorozu grew more fixated, and so did Rin, and their heads began to tilt slowly as their chests crushed against each other.

Izumo walked past the entryway to the balcony, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rr! Bitch!"

The two snapped out of their love spell, looking up in shock. Then Rin's ears twitched, nerves in his body sending signals.

"Behind you!" Izumo called out, but there was no way both of them could react to the swiftness of the monster which scaled to the level of the balcony, practically cutting through the air with how fast it soared through the sky.

"Shit! Move!" Rin pushed Momo as hard as he could, several feet in fact, just far enough so that the ground he once stood on didn't collapse under her feet as well. The demon, representing a large gargoyle, through its stone claws against the balcony floor, and blasted it to dust as Rin descended to the ground.

"Rin!" The two girls called out, and for good reason, as even Okumura couldn't adjust his landing quite right. _"Crap! I'm wide open!" _He thought, the monster roaring before readying its wings for the kill. But as though a miracle, a frozen wave of ice snaked through the air. Todoroki swooped through like wind, snatching Rin from the skies and making his way safely to the floor.

"You're off your game." Shoto remarked, but wasn't too impressed with his own performance. Like everyone else, he too, was drunk to say the least. But the series of unexpected events today told him to at least keep his drinking moderate.

"Woah, you're amazing Todoroki!" Just hearing that he had used common sense was enough to impress Rin, Shoto a little shocked that he was so easily won over. Rin unsheathed Kurikara, and the flare of blue hellfire caught the eye of even Kamiki, who'd seen it so many times over. "Alright you guys! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Who's next!?" Bakugo itched with bloodlust, standing atop a pile of rubble in the main other courtyard of campus. "He's really cutting loose, it's kinda' scary, really…" Konekomaru noted, yet impressed to say the least. Katsuki handled that demon by himself, and his firepower was even more significant while he wasn't using his head to the fullest extent. And he was still retaining his keen senses, looking to the air while another gargoyle swept down to devour him. "I'll send you straight to hell next!" Bakugo accepted its challenge, flying into the air himself, but was swept like a fly from the air and into the floor devastatingly hard, clouds of debris scattering across the grounds.

"Damn, if I could just focus my shot…" Ryuji wobbled on his feet while trying to line up his crosshair, but he was only able to cast an enchantment fast enough to block the beasts' next attack the best he could before meeting a similar fate to the explosive boy.

"We're going to need more people for this one…" Izuku drew resemblance to Pixie Bob's monsters, and how much assistance was needed just to take down one or two. This thing was double that size, if that. But with all the commotion around campus, he figured everyone else was having their own issues...

Rin squirmed and screamed in agony while stone claws dug deeper into his chest, blood spilling like running water from his body. "Okumura…nng! Shit, I can't move…!" Shoto groveled at the dirt beneath him, leg appearing to be busted as he wasn't in the best condition either. Yaoyorozu knelt down, expending most of her energy, along with Izumo who was running near-empty on spiritual energy.

"Dammit, it's fast! Even Mike and Uke can't keep up with it!" Izumo remarked, analyzing the monster's structure.

_"If you weren't so damn drunk, you could muster up more spiritual energy!"_

_"Yeah, ya moron!" _Mike and Uke never missed an opportunity to rip into Izumo's greenhorn decisions.

_"Still, if the Okumura boy could just get one good swing off!"_

_"It'll get the job done with ease. It's an earth-based monster, he can end it with one blow! But…"_

Then Todoroki realized something, something crucial. "Kamiki, Yaoyorozu, I need an opening!" He struggled to his feet, casting ice on his leg for a brace. Meanwhile, the two acknowledged that if Todoroki had a plan, then they'd better pour all their marbles in. Yaoyorozu hardly made her way back to the cannon she'd created, conjuring up the last cannonball she'd make, as Izumo poured the last of her energy into Mike and Uke's next attack.

The window was small, but Todoroki was ever-so precise, waving his hands across the floor as a blanket of sheer cold enveloped the gargoyle and Rin whole. But there was more to his attack.

"Wait! That just like…!" Yaoyorozu immediately recalled this maneuver of his at the Sports Festival, Todoroki-

"Freezing everything but the joints." He took a breath out, freezing the air. "Rin!"

On Shoto's mark, the gargoyle collapsed, weakened, and all it took was but a second for Rin to muster up the raw strength to overcome the extreme temperatures. "Todoroki, together!" He roared with might, the two dashed the demon to hell with a mixture of azure and crimson brilliance.

"Shiemi! Kirishima! It's you!" Sero was losing his grip, his tape tearing while Asui too grew exhausted while restraining the remaining of the beasts. This one was certainly to be feared the most, the other's mere children in comparison to this behemoth. Mina panted heavily, arms helplessly hanging to the floor after melting the joints on its legs. Restraining it took more than half the class' efforts, with Uraraka floating the beast in the end. But she couldn't hold up any longer, making Kirishima weightless as well very draining.

"Send me right at'em big guy!" Kirishima rested in Nii's arms, as Moriyama commanded her familiar to give it all it's got in tossing Eijiro head-first into the demon. One swing, two swings, Kirishima flew through the air at incredible speeds, activating his quirk and Ochako queueing Tsuyu and Hanta to release their binds.

"Release!"

A cataclysmic impact resounded through the air, and Kirishima shattered the beast to dust as he flew straight into the dorm buildings. He emerged from the rubble while yelling with vigor, before passing out in the satisfaction of victory. Rin, Todoroki, Izumo, and Yaoyorozu came up on the scene, glad to see that their friends had held their own.

"Wait a sec... where's Deku? And Bakugo?" Ochako's worries hadn't subsided just yet, and arose in everyone else as well. "Bon and Koneko are missing too…" Renzo, worn out, scanned the area for his friends.

But, just as the thought of yet another threat spawned in the minds of the young heroes and exorcists, the distant howl of **"...mmmpaaaaact~!" **tore through the air like a dragon's roar.

Then the group stood in awe as the witnessed the greatest explosion they'd ever seen, shielding themselves from the hurricane of dust and rubble spurred across the courtyards. "That- that's Bakugo!" Rin exclaimed, as the dorm building caused quite the commotion as half was blown away, crumbling to nothing. The group rushed over to the next courtyard of the dormitories, and were dumbfounded by the sight.

_"I can't hold this much longer! Guys, we get one shot, so don't…" Miwa restricted the movement of the beast as best he could, but the seal on the mid-level demon was beginning to fall, and when it did, so did Konekomaru, expending all of his energy._

_"Koneko!" Ryuji was just itching to fight alongside them, but that wasn't the plan. They had a 'trump card' of their own, but this time, it wasn't Okumura._

_"Go save him! I'm ready…" Ryuji released his barrier from around him and Katsuki, who used the heat from Kurara's flames to generate sweat. Lots, and lots, of sweat. He was moving like lightning now; his explosions had never been so powerful. "Deku!"_

_"Right! Just one more...one more!" Midoriya charged one more full-powered Smash, but made sure to harness One for All's power, keeping his arms intact. He rushed the gargoyle's legs while streaks of green shimmer radiated from his body. **"Detroit! Smaaaash~!" **He swung while pouring in all of his soul into the punch, knocking the monster to its knees. "Kacchan!"_

_"Tsk, you don't have to tell me, nerd…!" Bakugo launched himself into a spiral. "You have no idea...of the power I'm boiling with right now! You bastard!" He was becoming more sporadic with each explosion, before a raging tornado shrilled through the air. Like a human missile. **"Howitzer…!" **He was charged with the might of All, and unleashed it upon his enemy with such a force Assiah had surely never seen. **"Immmpaaaaaact~!" **Bakugo unleashed Gehenna's wrath, the entire courtyard and side of the dorm had been blown to dust while he released his greatest attack._

When everyone arrived, the aftermath said it all: Konekomaru unconscious, no energy left. Ryuji pushing his limits again as he did in Kyoto, on the brink as the same fate as Miwa. Midoriya, although not sustaining as much damage as he did against the League of Villains, was still in a relatable shape, while suffering bleeding from his temple. And Bakugo no different, suddenly collapsing from blood lose as he'd charged at a mid-level demon as foolishly as Rin, while his arm clearly sat out of its socket.

***clap*...*clap*...*clap***

As though willing himself awake, Katsuki just had to see the punchline of this joke. _Because surely there wasn't some inconsiderate ass hat slow clapping at a time like this, right!?_

"My, my! Splendid! Exemplary! Ten out of ten!" Bakugo's head fell back to the dirt.

The group looked up, rather distraught at the sight of Mr. Pheles sitting in his floating chair while having a nice cup of tea. He leapt from his throne to further commend his students, before informing the poor souls below.

"This, was all but-"

"For the love of everything holy...please…" Mineta plead, falling to his knees with hopelessness reflecting in the blackness of his eyes. "Don't tell us this was just some test…"

"A-ding-ding-ding! You guessed it, my grape-headed genius!" Mephisto's twirling and giddish energy...just had no place right now. No one could match nor receive it. "I'll keep this brief, as you all look tired, kukuku! This test was necessary, as the mission you'll all be part taking in will produce demons like this, if not, even stronger. But alas! Do get some rest, as classes do indeed begin in a day sharp. And this is not a drill." With that, as Mephisto walked away elegantly, he left the U.A High students in particular with this:

"Oh, and... welcome back to True Cross Academy. Oh, how we've missed you...Ta-ta!"


End file.
